


Mary Sue Strikes Back

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Mary Sue [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These fan writers will stop at nothing to get their men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Sue Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> **Original Author's Notes:**
> 
> Previously published in 'Straight Blake's 3'.

"We need your help, Blake," said the beautiful young resistance leader.

      Vila looked on in admiration, taking in her leather thigh boots, deeply cut leather bodice and conservatively cut skirt. Conservative in the amount of fabric used that is. Its cut owed nothing whatsoever to the dictates of polite Earth fashion.

      "You can have my help anytime," he offered generously.

      Her voice turned slightly throaty. "The magnitude of our problem is such that we may need the help of every male member of your crew."

      Vila rather hoped that the pun wasn't accidental...

      Blake took control of the conversation again. "How may we be of assistance," he demanded.

      "Well it's like this," her eyes wandered sideways for a moment to take in Avon's leather clad form and Gan's massive bulk, "there was this radiation bomb-"

      Her equally beautiful companion elbowed her in the ribs. "No it wasn't, it was a biological weapon. It, erm, rendered all our men sterile."

      "Right," agreed the original woman hastily. "It rendered all our men sterile."

      "So, we need your help-"

      "We need your help to repopulate our planet."

      "What!" squawked Vila, "All of it!"

      "It's a very small planet," she assured him hastily. "There's only about fifty of us."

      "Fifty?" Avon said thoughtfully, entering the conversation for the first time.

      "Fifty?" said a young man with curly hair, appearing out of nowhere.

      "Fifty one," said a new, also amazingly beautiful woman. "Stuff the accuracy of the time line. Since all our menfolk were carried away by raiders, the problem is really serious, we need all the help we can get."

      "Rendered sterile by a biological weapon," hissed the second woman loudly.

      "Right, biological weapon," said the third woman, eyeing Tarrant in a way that left in no doubt as to what biological weapon she had in mind.

      "I'm sure," Avon said thoughtfully, "that we should do everything we can to help the rebellion, even if it involves great personal sacrifice. Shouldn't we, Blake?"

      "Of course," Vila interrupted hastily.

      "Naturally," said Gan.

      They all waited for Blake's answer.

      He chewed a knuckle thoughtfully. "Is it safe to go to your planet if there's this biological plague running loose?"

      The first woman looked a touch disconcerted. "Er-"

      "No problem," interrupted the second. "We go to Space City for a week." She smiled lasciviously. "Krantor is a personal friend of mine."

      "Then," said Blake, "for the noble cause of freedom-"

      "And at great personal sacrifice-"

      "We couldn't possibly turn down such charming ladies as yourselves-"

      "And as long as Jenna and Cally don't find out-"

      "We'll do it!"

      

      Looking around the luxuriously appointed room, Mary Sue smiled carefully. "Did you remember to bring everything we need?"

      Sue Ellen rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "The lot. Massage oil, green jelly, leather bondage gear, whips, chains..."

      Ellen Mae looked mildly nervous. "You don't think they'll mind being sex slaves for a week do you?"

      "Nonsense," Sue Ellen retorted, "they'll love it. Whose story is this anyway?"

      "Besides," Mary Sue said with a generous smile, "if they don't behave, we'll let the other forty eight in!"

 


End file.
